<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Name by Ashley2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470670">In Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011'>Ashley2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kartik and Aman: A love story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Rain, Romance, Thunder and Lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy day, two men in love, a tangle in the sheets. </p><p>The "morning after " with a different kind of consequence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kartik and Aman: A love story [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/gifts">I_Shouldnt_Be_Here</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo...<br/>I started writing this in June, but it got derailed in the aftermath of SSR's death. I was just not in the headspace to write this. Thanks to I_Shouldnt_be_here's constant encouragement (read: pushing) did I finally pull this out of my drafts.<br/>This was an experiment in writing, hope y'all like this.<br/>Shoutout to the usual suspects Anwesha, Ipsita, Sai, Advaita (once again), and to the new patrol officer on Insta  smzs_fanfics_fanpage for the constant support! you people are the best cheerleaders I could ask for! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aman wakes to the sound of gentle patter of raindrops on their bedroom window pane. The sky outside is grey and overcast. Their semi-dark room illuminates momentarily with a brief flash of lightning. A confirmation by rumbling clouds follows soon after. But that is not what had woken him.</p><p>Kartik has burrowed himself to Aman’s side in his sleep, rubbing his prickly stubble along his collarbone in the process. Kartik is often prone to this snuggling routine, especially when he gets cold. The weather outside has brought the temperature down by quite a few degrees, making their room a comfortable sort of cool.</p><p>(Also, the fact that they are both naked beneath the sheets may have been a factor as well.)</p><p>It is no wonder Kartik is gravitating towards the only source of warmth in the room.</p><p>Aman, himself half asleep, strokes Kartik’s hair languidly. He stifles a yawn, in no hurry to get up any time soon. They haven’t got anywhere to be. Besides, they both deserve the rest, having tired each other out completely the night before.</p><p>A smile takes over Aman’s face in it own volition. Even in the sleep fogged recesses of his mind, he can’t help but revisit their amorous night. The memories of the night come to Aman in bits and snatches—the way the love of his life arched beneath him, how otherworldly he had looked in the soft light of the night lamp, how their bodies spoke in the language of light caresses, fervent kisses and urgent touches, how Kartik had taken over control at one point, making him forget his own name—</p><p>“Amu”</p><p>Kartik mumbles all of a sudden, then lets out a soft snore. He grazes Aman’s right calf unconsciously with his foot but doesn’t wake. The unexpected caress and utterance both derail Aman’s train of thought, temporarily driving away vestiges of sleep from his body.</p><p>He removes his hand from his hair and raises himself slightly to look at his husband.</p><p>His husband, who is dead to the world, his face a picture of peace and contentment. He tightens his hold around Aman’s unclothed waist and continues slumbering. He has absolutely no idea about how he got Aman’s mind and heart both racing at this moment.</p><p>Aman lowers himself back on their bed, but this time he foregoes the pillow. He repositions himself and places his head beneath Kartik’s chin.</p><p>Thus comfortable, Aman’s mind drifts. He has a faint, dreamlike recollection of Kartik uttering this word, this <em>name</em>, in a moment of their shared afterglow. Now that he thinks back on it, he can remember being in Kartik’s tight embrace as the name was whispered repeatedly against his nape. He recalls how his heart positively stuttered, as the simple two-syllable word went on to leave an intangible imprint on his skin.</p><p>Aman had foregone questioning at that point, his brain over-flooded with an excess of neurohormones. Afterwards, in a state of endorphin-induced high, he had turned around to place feather-light kisses on Kartik’s face. He must have fallen asleep between one kiss and another because the next thing he remembers is Kartik nuzzling into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Kartik has tons of nicknames/pet names for Aman (which vary from generic ones like “baby” and “<em>saale</em>” to dramatic, extravagant ones like “<em>Aman-jaaneman</em>” and “<em>jahan pannah</em>” ). Aman can never keep count. He hardly ever lets Kartik get away with them, sending bitch faces and eye rolls his way.</p><p>But there is something about the way Kartik says “<em>Amu</em>”, something about the shape of the word forming in his mouth.</p><p>It sounded, dare he say, <em>endearing</em>?</p><p>Aman thinks he can get used to it, although he knows it will put his heart in a compromised position if Kartik makes a habit of calling him this all the time. Aman cannot even think of any suitable objection to this pet name, if it indeed can be deemed as one.</p><p>And lovers do give each other pet names, don’t they?</p><p> </p><p>Even as he contemplates about this newfound discovery, Aman’s eyelids grow heavy. The rhythmic sound of pattering rain and steady beat of Kartik’s heart soon lulls him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>Kartik’s eyes snap open all of a sudden. It takes him a few seconds to realize that a loud clap of thunder must have woken him. Even so, his heart thunders rapidly in his chest. He blinks and takes in his semi-dark surroundings. It is then that he becomes aware of the soft texture of Aman’s hair beneath his chin.</p><p>Aman is nestled close to his body, face half smushed on the bed, half smushed against his torso. One of his hands rests on Kartik’s chest. That is not how they had fallen asleep, Kartik is sure of it.</p><p>Not that he minds. He rather likes spooning with his love at any capacity (which is becoming a frequent occurrence). He loves having him in his arms. When they are like this, it feels like Aman trusts Kartik to safeguard him from this not-so-perfect world.</p><p> </p><p>(As if that is already not Kartik Singh Tripathi’s life long mission.)</p><p> </p><p>Kartik shifts towards him, inhaling the scent of him. He smells of strawberry-scented shampoo, mingled with a hint of sweat and a whiff of his sandalwood soap—a scent so uniquely<em> Aman</em>, it calms down Kartik within seconds.</p><p>This moment of stillness is a stark contrast to their previous night’s tangle in the sheets. The seconds, minutes and hours of foreplay and subsequent lovemaking, sometimes gentle, sometimes frenzied- thinking of it makes him all hot and flustered. It makes him want to burst out into giggles like a teenager, at the same time makes him want to bask in the memories of it all, replaying them over and over again in his head. As he brushes his fingers lightly over his lips, his jaw, his neck- all the places Aman has left little reminders of his fervent worship-an involuntary smile creeps up on his face.</p><p>It’s hard to believe at times that the angel in his arms could harbour so much gentleness and passion in equal measure. He is always so full of surprises, his wonderful husband.</p><p>Kartik suddenly has a strong urge to see Aman’s sleeping face. Putting thought to action, he gently moves Aman’s hand from his chest and shimmies down to his eye level. He takes care not to jostle the bed too much.</p><p>Once he faces him, Kartik’s forgets to breathe for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Aman—<em>his Aman</em>—is beautiful, always, any time of the day. But his features seem to take on an ethereal quality in dawnlight, in the dim hours of the morning before the sun has risen. Kartik moves a little close, taking in the minute details of his husband’s partially visible face.</p><p>(As if he has not memorised every inch of the said face.)</p><p>There are tiny pillow creases on his unshaven cheek. His eyes move beneath his closed lids, eyelashes fluttering occasionally. Kartik can almost make out the reddish hickeys blooming on the side of his neck. The single gold earring glints when a flash of lightning illuminates the room, casting a temporary glow on his sleeping form.</p><p>Kartik’s heart clenches, and it has nothing to do with the thunder.</p><p>He neither wants to blink nor look away.</p><p>He’s irrational, he knows, to think that all this will disappear in a whiff of smoke if he looks away. But coming in terms with the fact that he gets to wake up next to this man every day for the rest of his life...</p><p>Even though it has been years, the realisation still takes his breath away.</p><p>He pulls the displaced bed sheet over them both, then rests his hand lightly on top of Aman’s, between their bodies. The rumbling and thundering continue, but Kartik feels safe in this cocoon of warmth and love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kartik drifts in and out, not quite sleeping, not quite awake either. So he notices right away when Aman stirs awake.</p><p>Aman opens his eyes slowly, squints, closes them again, and then blinks them open. His initially confused face transforms into a happy smiling one.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’s a little biased, but Kartik feels like he witnessed the creation of the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning handsome”, Aman mumbles. “Why are you so far?” he continues, tugging Kartik by his hand, “Come here.”</p><p>Kartik allows himself to be pulled into Aman’s arms. A good morning indeed.</p><p>He plants a kiss on Aman’s forehead. “Morning baby. Sleep well?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes. You tired me out completely mister.” Aman says, chuckling.</p><p>“<em>Hawww</em>. You seem to have done the same to me too.” Kartik replies, smiling against his temple.</p><p>“<em>Achha</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Aman expression turns serious soon enough. Kartik knows what’s coming.</p><p>“Nightmares?” he questions.</p><p>Aman asks this question, every morning, without fail.</p><p>“Nope”, Kartik assures him.</p><p>“Good,” Aman says, visibly relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>They lie quietly together in shared comfortable silence. It is impossible to tell the time. Its probably early hours of the morning. The sky being overcast cuts them off from any clues, and their phones are somewhere on the bedroom floor, amidst their haphazardly strewn clothes. Truth be told he doesn’t care what time it is, or what day it is. Not right now.  Kartik is so content and at peace, he doesn’t want to move in the foreseeable future.</p><p> </p><p>The tranquillity, unfortunately, does not last for long.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bechara Kartik wants to be just lazy but a certain someone hasn't got the memo.</p><p>Thoughts???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's in a name?<br/>What indeed.<br/>Kartik finds out soon enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Mmmh, where are you going? Don’t go!”</p><p>“Let me at least draw the curtains aside, it’s so dark!”</p><p>“What do we need light for when you are here? My personal illuminator.” Kartik says affectionately.</p><p>Aman laughs. “Its too early in the day for your brand of cheesiness,”</p><p>Kartik tightens his hold around Aman’s midsection, “But it is true.”</p><p>“<em>Arey</em>, let me go!” Aman makes a half-hearted attempt to wriggle free.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Kartik declares.</p><p>Aman plops back down on the pillow, looks Kartik dead in the eyes, and says,</p><p>“That’s not what you said last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kartik’s lips transform from a pout to an “O” to a smirk in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh pray tell what did exactly did I say last night? I’m sure I did better than you, Mr Aman-Broken-Sentences-Singh-Tripathi”, he quips.</p><p>Aman gets flustered at the reminder. He turns his head towards the ceiling, not answering.</p><p> </p><p>(For Kartik to see his husband reduced to a blabbering mess last night, failing to recollect any <em>spoken</em><em>language</em> at one point—</p><p>Well. Did wonders for his ego.)</p><p> </p><p>Kartik inches closer. He loosens his arm from around Aman’s torso and uses his now free hand to cup his face. He whispers into his ear, “So, what is it I said last night? Are you sure I said anything at all? I really cannot recall.” He takes Aman’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging lightly. “You see”, he continues, thoroughly enjoying Aman’s reaction, “your talented self had melted my brain to mush at some point, so I’m su—“</p><p>“Clearly. You had somebody’s name on your lips.”</p><p>Kartik pauses. Shifts back a little. Aman is still not looking his way.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“Name? Whose name?”</p><p>“How’d I know? Somebody you know, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>WHAT?</p><p> </p><p>Kartik props himself up on one elbow, brows furrowed. “Baby, what did I say, c’mon now don’t tease.”</p><p>“Who’s this ‘Amu’ then?”</p><p>Kartik blinks, his hand slips from Aman’s face.</p><p>Oh dear Almighty and Amitabh Bachchan, did he really think….</p><p>He takes too long to formulate a response and now Aman—</p><p>has rolled away to the other end of the bed in a huff.</p><p> </p><p>(How did it come to this?)</p><p> </p><p>Kartik wastes no time in crawling over to Aman’s side. He places his arm tentatively around his waist. Aman grunts in response, but doesn’t actively resist. He scoots closer, propping his chin on Aman’s back.</p><p>Kartik is a man on a mission. He needs to fix this. Aman needs to know. There should be no room for doubt. Kartik needs to explain to him. Then this stupid misunderstanding can be over and they can go back to—</p><p>Okay, time to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Aman”, Kartik mutters, resting his cheek on the unblemished skin of his shoulder blade. “Aman” he tries again when there is no response. Kartik drops little kisses on his upper back. He moves down, lips brushing along his vertebrae. He can feel Aman’s body betraying him in the form of slight tremors as he leaves a trail of kisses across his skin. Kartik’s fingers circle patterns on his stomach, slide over his hickey-bruised pelvis. Aman hasn’t stopped him yet, and Kartik decides to push his luck just a little bit more. He kisses his way up Aman’s back, just short little pecks.</p><p>“My love, my life, Aman Singh Tripathi” he mouths into the shell of his ear. Aman tries very hard to repress a shiver. “The only name in my head and heart is yours” Kartik asserts, pressing kisses along his neck.</p><p>Aman’s breathing changes, just like he knew it would. A short gasp leaves his parted lips. Kartik’s hand seeks out Aman’s. He intertwines their fingers across Aman’s chest as he whispers, “You are my one and only, Amu.”</p><p>And then grazes the sensitive skin of his nape lightly with his teeth, just to drive the point home.</p><p> </p><p>The effect is instantaneous.</p><p> </p><p>Aman practically growls. In one swift motion, he turns, rolls over and pins Kartik on his back. He straddles him, leaving no room for escape. The bedsheet pools around his waist and Kartik swears to all entities above, if that’s not the most glorious sight he has seen in his lifetime—</p><p>“So, a new nickname, huh?”</p><p>Right, back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Amu”, he says in response, because all his blood has left his brain, apparently.</p><p>Aman crosses his arms. He spares a glance at Kartik’s source of discomfort and simply smirks.</p><p>“Amu?” he parrots back.</p><p>“Yes. It suits you. You looked so lovely, so soft in the afterglow, I couldn’t help—I came up with it on the spot!”, Kartik babbles.</p><p>“Amu” Aman says again, tasting it out on his tongue, “I like it.”</p><p>Kartik can feel his face heating up, overshadowing his relief.</p><p>“You’ve been saying it in your sleep too.”</p><p> </p><p>Lords above, is there no end to this morning’s embarrassment?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t talk in my sleep.”</p><p>“You do. You just mumbled it out loud and slept on.”</p><p>They both chuckle at that.</p><p> </p><p>But something about the previous statement makes Kartik stop and think.</p><p> </p><p>He almost derails from the thought when Aman leans down to trail biting kisses along his collarbone. It is extremely hard to think coherent thoughts when Aman’s gets so determined to leave him with both love bites <em>and</em> stubble burn.</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Mmmh?” </p><p>Kartik is<em> this</em> close to losing his mind. But he is nothing if not stubborn to a fault.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me?”</p><p>“What?” Aman murmurs distractedly, nosing along the column of Kartik’s throat.</p><p>“You hear me mumble an unknown name in my sleep, you don’t wake me up to question it. Isn’t that strange?”</p><p>Aman stills against his jaw. He raises his head. But refuses to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Kartik cannot believe he’s been played.</p><p>All that freak-out, for nothing!</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what I think?” he remarks, “I think you rather like that name, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You give me new nicknames all the time.”</p><p>“You knew.”</p><p>“Um, not really.”</p><p>“But you guessed.”</p><p>“Yeah, well—”</p><p>“You just wanted me to say it, didn’t you? You wanted to hear it from my own mouth, and hence, all the drama.”</p><p>Aman’s face transforms from bashful to smug. “Not drama, really.” he informs him, running his fingers down Kartik’s exposed chest, “I just love it when you beg and plead.”</p><p>Kartik raises his eyebrows. Aman smiles sweetly at him. Kartik shoots him a scorching look. A look, he hopes, that conveys a lot of trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh what shall I do with you, Mr Singh Tripathi”</p><p> </p><p>Aman’s smile freezes. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, his expression not far from the one Kartik had seen in that disastrous train ride out of Allahabad. He uses this moment to his advantage and surges up.</p><p>He catches Aman unawares, and using the momentum, yanks Aman’s legs and pulls. Before he can even finish crying out, Kartik has him pinned down. Aman lies sprawled on the messy bed, eyes still round in shock as Kartik towers above him. Kartik appreciates the view as he places his hands on either side of his head. It is not lost on him that their position from a few minutes ago is now reversed.</p><p>“Should’ve seen that coming”, Aman says breathlessly.</p><p>Kartik’s eyes widen in glee. His gaze roams, travels down and—</p><p>“You seem to have a problem, husband mine. Need a hand?”</p><p>Aman breaks eye contact, blushing furiously, but without missing a beat, says, “I could say the same for you, husband mine.”</p><p>............</p><p>............</p><p>............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The air is thick with tension and anticipation, utterly still and silent. Even the thunderclouds take a moment of silence, seemingly halting their journey across the skies in solidarity with Aman. </p><p>He holds his breath, wondering what Kartik is going to do, now that he has given him the green light. He can think of a few scenarios, all having favourable outcomes. His husband’s eyes flash knowingly as he leans into his space with intent. Aman’s eyes flutter shut, overwhelmed by the sheer power of that piercing gaze—</p><p> </p><p>When suddenly</p><p>
  <em>Kartik’s stomach lets out a loud rumble</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A rumbling sound loud enough to rival the clouds gathered in the sky.</p><p>Aman’s eyes fly open in surprise. He finds Kartik staring at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed as his stomach groans loudly once more, a tell-tale sign of hunger.</p><p>They continue to stare at one another, Kartik still hovering over him. Was it shock, surprise, or both, Aman doesn’t know.  </p><p>A moment passes, then both burst out into uncontrollable giggles. Kartik slumps down on Aman prone form, mortified and embarrassed, yet unable to control his mirth.</p><p>“And there goes the mood!” Kartik snorts against Aman’s shoulder. Aman shakes with silent laughter beneath him, patting his back as if to comfort him. They pause to catch their breath, only to start all over again. When Kartik finally manages to lift his head, Aman notices that his face is blotchy and his eyes all teared up. He wipes the tears off his face as Kartik continues to chortle every few seconds.</p><p>“I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life while in bed, believe me”, Kartik says weakly, voice gone hoarse. He lifts himself off Aman and lies down beside him. Aman himself has just recovered from laughing, and he has to clear his throat several times before he can say anything.</p><p>“Its okay, baby. Happens. It’s just science, you know?” he says softly, tracing patterns on Kartik’s arm.</p><p>“Mood ruined”, he grumbles out, shifting closer to Aman.</p><p>“It’s okay. We have all day. It’s Sunday anyway. Okay, how about this? I make us breakfast, we have breakfast in bed, and then we chill in bed all day?”</p><p>“Nooo. Don’t leave.” Kartik whines</p><p>Ah, the clingy bear is back again.</p><p>“Kartik, you need to eat. Whom am I kidding, we both need to eat” he tries to reason.</p><p>“You take ages in the kitchen!”</p><p>“I’ll make Maggi then, deal?”</p><p>Kartik thinks about it, then agrees to it reluctantly.</p><p>Aman doesn’t want to leave the comfort of a warm bed with a warmer Kartik in it, but he must. So he sighs and gets up.</p><p>Or tries to.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, his plan is foiled. Kartik has trapped his legs with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Arey yaar</em>, Kartik-”</p><p>“What’s the hurry? Stay a little while longer <em>na</em>!”</p><p>“We just agreed upon Maggi.”</p><p>“Let me cuddle you for a while! Five minutes!”</p><p>Aman’s resolve is wavering, but he makes one last-ditch attempt.</p><p>“Look, the sooner we are done with breakfast, the sooner-”</p><p>“Amu,<em> please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And there goes his resolve.</p><p>It sinks faster than he can sink back down on the bed.</p><p>............</p><p>............</p><p>............</p><p> </p><p>Kartik is glad for his quick thinking. He is beginning to think calling Aman by his new, preferred nickname will let him get away with anything. As soon as he settles back down,  Aman snakes his arm around Kartik’s waist, burying his face in his chest. Kartik engulfs him in a tight embrace, but not before pulling a sheet over their heads. This way, they can pretend, just for a while, to be the only two people in their little world.</p><p>The sheet rustles with their minute movements, no other sound reaching his ear aside from that of their synchronized breathing.</p><p>He can feel the shape of Aman’s smile on his skin, just before he plants a kiss, right above his heart.</p><p>His heart speeds up in response.</p><p> </p><p>A storm may be raging outside their tiny bubble, the world could end for all he knows, yet Kartik wouldn't be able to bring himself to care. Because he can fit his entire universe in his arms, and that is all that matters, in the end.</p><p>….…………</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here we are, plotless shameless toss in the sheets featuring Karman.<br/>The next chapter is the mood board, along with a playlist,  which will be up soon.<br/>Thank you for reading. As always, interaction and validation feed me.<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Setting The Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as usual, a moodboard.<br/>additionally, a playlist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Playlist that helped inspired me to write:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpTO2cTdozvAtf-RSA-WxQFjBDdfon00W">"In Your Name" Playlist  </a>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Immunity (Asleep Versions)-Jon Hopkins  <br/><br/></p><p>Moonlight [Rainy Mood]- Yiruma</p><p><br/>Runaway - Ramin Djawadi</p><p><br/>Kiss the Rain + Rainy Mood- Yiruma<br/><br/></p><p>Pani Da Rang - INSTRUMENTAL "On Piano" - EXP3RIMENT001</p><p><br/>River Flows In You (Rainy Mood)- Yiruma</p><p> </p><p>Arctic- Sleeping At Last </p><p><br/>Immunity-Jon Hopkins</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahem. </p><p>*shameless giggling commences*</p><p>let me know what you think of this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>